Wait, I'm Buffy?
by The Doctor's Charlene
Summary: Charlene Davis's life was perfectly normal. She had a best friend named Megan, a good family, and an annoying older sibling. But that changes after she starts watching Buffy: The Vampire Slayer on a Friday night, on Halloween to be exact. Because the next morning, she wakes up and finds herself in the Buffy universe as Buffy: The Vampire Slayer! How will she cope in this new world?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy: The Vampire Slayer or any of the characters. But I do own Charlene Davis and any other characters that I create!

**Summary:** Charlene Davis's life was perfectly normal. She had a best friend named Megan, a good family, and an annoying older sibling. But that changes after she starts watching Buffy: The Vampire Slayer on a Friday night, on Halloween to be exact. Because the next morning, she wakes up and finds herself in the Buffy universe as Buffy: The Vampire Slayer! How will she cope in this new world and having a duty as being the Slayer when she's not even the Slayer in the first place?

First Buffy: The Vampire Slayer fanfiction! And it's with my amazing character Charlene Davis and the summary for this story says it all and the title does too lol. That's really all I have to say. Well that, and to please leave reviews and tell me what you thought of the prologue to the first episode, Welcome to the Hellmouth! :D

* * *

**_Charlene's POV…_**

That night was filled with nightmares and dreams about vampires, demons, Slayers, and all that other stuff. That's what I get for starting to watch Buffy: The Vampire Slayer and on Halloween. Of all the times to start watching this show, it had to be that holiday. I had nothing better to do anyway so why not start watching a show that was the best of the best. My best friend Megan was the one who convinced me to watch it and I was glad that I did. It was really great and had me hooked from the first episode. Now _that_ didn't happen often.

But I was suddenly and abruptly awoken by someone yelling,

"Buffy?"

Wait…what? My eyes flew open and I quickly sat up in my bed only to find that I was in an unfamiliar room. There was boxes that were unpacked, the wall were bare, not filled with my Doctor Who and Vampire Diaries poster, and my bookcase was gone. I blinked, rubbed my eyes (maybe I was seeing things), then I closed my eyes tightly before opening them again only to see that I was still in the room that I had found myself in. What the hell…was…going… on?

"Buffy?"

The voice sounded closer now and my head snapped up, eyes widening at the sight of Joyce Summers standing _right there_. And she looked concerned, seeing the look on my face.

"What's wrong Buffy, you alright?"

I didn't anything as I still stared at her with my eyes wide. Why was she calling me Buffy?! My name was Charlene! Charlene Davis! I would have voiced that out loud, but I couldn't speak even though I really wanted to…really, really bad. Joyce was still looking at me, waiting for me to say something. Finally I spoke, but my voice sounded strangled (hopefully she didn't notice)

"Yeah…I'm fine…Mom," I told her, smiling forcefully. "I'm up, ready for the first day of school."

She looked at me oddly before nodding. "Alright…" She walked out of the room as she called back, "Hurry up and get dressed, don't wanna be late for your first day of school."

I groaned, falling back on my … no Buffy's bed. I was so confused right now! I couldn't be in the Buffy world because then that would mean, I was the Slayer and that couldn't happen! I couldn't take the place of Buffy. Speaking of her, if I was here then where was she? Was she in my place? God…what was I going to _do_? Suddenly it came to me. I shot up in my … I mean, _Buffy's_, bed, grinning to myself like I was crazy.

_'Giles! He would know what's going on! Yeah, that's right! He'll know! I mean, he knows everything…at least that's what I get from here so far!'_

Then my grin fell. Shit… I only watched the first episode of this show. I wouldn't know what would happen after this episode. I groaned again, falling back on the bed, throwing my arm over my eyes. Well this was just great! I should have watched this show a long time ago. Then again, I didn't know this would happen… I sighed, sitting up. I had a feeling that I would have to go to school, pretend nothing was wrong. That was easier said than done. But I had to try. I got out of the bed and went to Buffy's closet.

_'Okay I can do this.' _I thought to myself confidently once I finished getting dressed in a surprisingly Buffy way … or at least what I thought was. I was still going to talk to Giles though. If there was anyone I could trust with what was going on, it would be him. Hopefully he wouldn't think I was crazy… I defiantly felt that way.

I took a deep breath and let it out before walking out the bedroom with my head high with one final thought in my head that became a mantra even as I got into the car with Joyce to go to school,

_'I can do this…I can do this…'_

**TBC...**

**In...**

**The first part of Welcome to the Hellmouth! So will Giles believe her? Or think she's just crazy like she thinks that he's going to think? I'm actually really excited about this story! Hopefully this is an interesting start and it keeps you reading. Until next time on Wait...I'm Buffy?! :D**


	2. Welcome to the Hellmouth, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and any other characters I make up!

A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed :D

* * *

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I was still repeating the mantra in my head over and over again but then the mantra became this, _'I can't do this,'_ as we got closer to school. It took all I could to not panic in front of my…I mean, Buffy's Mom (I really needed to remember that…Joyce Summers wasn't my mom, another mantra that I would have to keep repeating in my head if I wanted to not call her _my mom_). Now that I had those two things in mind, they kept repeating in my head even as the car pulled up to the school and stopped. But I barely took notice to this fact. I jumped and squeaked when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I relaxed though as I realized that it was Joyce who had tapped me on the shoulder. Then again, who else would it be? It was only me and her in the car.

God! I was being such a space case! A crazy space case! Defiantly not a good combination. So much for trying to be normal and pretend everything was right with the world, and I wasn't in this universe where I was the Slayer, and not Buffy! I was taking the place of the most badass character in TV history and she had more fighting skills than I could ever hope to have. How was I supposed to do this Slayer thing when I wasn't even the Slayer in the first place? I couldn't do it, I just couldn't. I wanted to go home. I wasn't even sure why I was here in the first place… I sighed internally to myself, finally looking over at Joyce who looked very worried, more worried than she was this morning.

"Are you sure you're alright? You look pale."

"Of course! I'm great actually, so excited for school!"

"You're excited for school?" Joyce blinked at me shocked. And I smacked myself in the forehead for saying that. Right, I wasn't supposed to be happy to be here … or at least not excited for school.

"I mean, no, I'm not… I'm just really nervous and stuff…" I laughed, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. Before she had to respond, I quickly got out of the car, fixing my bag over my shoulder as I did. "Um, I'll see you later, Mom." I was ready to take off but I stopped at the sound of Joyce's voice.

"Have a good time," she told me. "And don't be nervous, I know your gonna make friends right away, just stay positive." She gave me a thumbs up.

_Well, your right about me making friends right away… oh shit…_' I realized something that I should have realized a while ago… I was going to meet Willow, Xander, and all the characters of this show…including the mysterious Angel, who broods just like Stefan Salvatore. I felt another freak out coming on, but I forced myself out of it to reply to Joyce,

"Right, don't be nervous, stay positive," I told her, well it was to myself mostly if I was to be honest. Again, I turned to go and closed the door behind me but again I was stopped by Joyce.

"And honey." I turned to look at her again. "Try not to get kicked out again."

"Yeah… I promise." I nodded and she nodded back.

"Okay."

I turned to face the school once again as I heard Joyce drive off and actually stood there for a moment. I got a glimpse of Xander doing a sort of bob with his head and weaving through the crowd on his skateboard. I quickly walked towards the school. Maybe if I was quick enough and Xander didn't see me, maybe his crush wouldn't happen like it did on the actual show with the _actual _BuffySummers and _not _someone taking _her_ place. But of course he did, I just pretended not to notice.

I went to head in the direction of the library. I had to see Giles, maybe he would be able to figure out what was going on with me, but I was stopped by the Principle. He looked the same as he did on the TV show and just as annoying and jerkiest. I was forced into his office and now found myself sitting down in front of Mr. Flutie's desk but he was standing up, holding onto mine, _'Buffy's.'_ I reminded myself, school records and he looked them over as he walked around the desk to his chair and he read it out loud,

"Buffy Summers, sophomore, late of Hemery High in Los Angeles. Interesting record, quite a career…" He sat down and I gulped as he took the sheet he was reading and ripped it into four pieces. I watched as they fluttered onto the desk and he looked at me. "Welcome to Sunnydale! A clean state, Buffy, that's what you get here. What's past is past. We're not interested in what it says on the paper, even if it says…" He read and said, "Oh."

I cleared my throat. "Well, Mr. Flutie."

"All the kids here are free to call to Bob."

"Uh, I think I might, uh, have to not call you that…" I said rather awkwardly.

He seemed to frown and I winced, not liking the frown. It looked scarier in real life. "You wouldn't be the first Miss Summers." He began to reassemble the torn sheet.

"I know that my transcripts are what you would call 'colorful'," I said, using quotation marks for the word 'colorful.'

Mr. Flutie laughed. "Heeey," he dragged out. "We're not caring about that." His laughter stopped. "And I wouldn't think, uh, colorful is the word." He tapped the paper. "How about dismal?"

"It wasn't that bad," I protested. "I mean, yeah, I know I burned down a gym and all, but you weren't there." _'And neither was I.' _"But the gym was full of vampi…" I quickly corrected myself before he noticed the slipup, "asbestoses." Geez, why the hell am I taking Buffy's lines? Well, that was going to have to change.

"Buffy," he started off. 'I _would never get used to be calling that…'_ "Don't worry. Any other school they might say 'watch your step,' or we'll be watching you'… but that's just not the way here. We want to service your needs, and help you to respect our needs. And if your needs and our needs don't mesh…" He put the poorly repaired sheet into Buffy's file and slapped it shut so hard that it made me jump slightly and I laughed nervously.

Finally I was able to get out and I picked up my stuff before I high tailed it out of the of office. Since I wasn't paying attention, I bumped into a girl causing me to lose my grip on my bag which was still over my shoulder and all of the contents that were in there fell out including a stake, but I didn't take notice to it as I apologized to the girl I bumped into,

"Sorry."

The girl gave me a dirty look and walked off with who I guessed was her boyfriend. I let out a sigh, bending down to pick of my … well Buffy's stuff. I barely glanced up when I caught the sight of Xander making his way towards me. Eyes wide, I quickly tried to gather everything before he got over to me. But it was too late; he was already over by me and crouched down to obviously help me with my stuff. I cursed to myself._ Damn… _

"Can I have you?" he blurted out.

"Excuse me?" I said with a wide eyed look and I didn't miss the applaud tone in my voice as I voiced this.

Xander chuckled, "Can I help you?" He gestured to the stuff on the ground.

"Oh," I answered lamely. "Uh, yeah, sure."

He smiled at me and began helping me while he continued to conversation, "I don't know you, do I?"

"No, I just moved here, but I think you already knew that, right?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow. His blush was answer enough. "But I'm Cha — I mean, I'm Buffy." I silently smacked myself in the forehead for the almost slipup.

"Xander," he told me. "Is, is me. Hi." He finished the last part off lamely as I did when I said, 'oh.'

"I kind of figured that out," I said, unable to help the laugh from escaping my lips and I didn't miss the smile on his face at my laugh. I cleared my throat, cutting off my laughter, "But, it's nice to meet you." Then I added as we finished picking everything up, "And thanks for helping me."

He nodded, "Well, uh, maybe I'll see you around…maybe at school…since we…both … go there."

"Look," I started saying, standing up, and fixing my bag over my shoulder. "I know what you're trying to do." He gave me a confused look and I continued on, lying through my teeth, "I know that you have a crush on me like probably all the guys in this school do since I'm new girl and everything, but I just ended this horrible relationship with this guy and I'm not ready to start dating. Not only that I really need to settle in and I need to focus on school. I'm really sorry. See ya." With that, I walked off down the hallway, not hearing Xander call my name with the fallen stake in his hand. As I walked down the hallway, I thought about what I said to him and winced, hoping that I didn't sound like a bitch.

-0-

"Bored, bored, bored," I muttered to myself as I sat in my first class which was History. I liked History, but I was too busy worrying about what I would say to Giles when I saw him. I still took notes though, just not the best kind of notes. I was sat by Cornelia who was also writing notes. I just started paying attention to the teacher as she said, standing in front of the white board, turned around facing us,

"As an early form of germ welfare, if you look at map on page sixty-three you can trace the spread of the disease into Rome, and then the north…"

I realized I didn't have a book. That was a good thing, I thought, I can use that as an excuse for my next class if I was late for it while I'm busy talking to Giles…

There was a tap on my face shoulder and I looked at Cordy who smiled at me and moved the book that she had so that she could share with me. I smiled back. Though I didn't really like how she treated Willow in this episode, I was going to be nice to her. That's what I told myself in this moment.

"Thanks," I told her.

She gave me a nod and another bright smile before we returned to looking at the book as the teacher continued on,

"And this popular plague led to what social changes." She nodded to a boy in the back who raised his hand. "Steve?"

But before he could reply, the bell rang and the students stood up to leave the room. Cordy pumped a hand towards me, smiling at me.

"Hi!" she said to me brightly. "I'm Cordielia."

Thankfully I didn't make the same slipup like I did with Xander. "Hey, nice to meet you. I'm Buffy." I shook her hand.

She let go of my hand and started to leave the classroom together as she continued speaking (I kind of wanted to leave because I had to go see Giles but I didn't want to be impolite so I listened to her), "If you're looking for a textbook of your very own, there's probably a few in the library."

"Yeah I figured as much, I'm actually heading down there now…" I trailed off as we stood up, stuff in hand, because I suddenly remembered that I didn't know where the library was so I asked Cordy, "Do you know where the library is?"

"Yeah. I'll show you, come on."

I followed her out of the classroom.

"So you're from Hemery, right? In LA?"

The whole conversation went the same as it did in the show. I tried to not make it that way, but the answers had come tumbling out of my mouth out of nowhere. It wasn't that long until we turned towards a drinking fountain in the hallway in a different part of the school. And there was Willow drinking from it. She straightened up after she was done and turned around to leave, but stopped at the sight of me and Cordielia.

"Willow! Nice dress!" Cordy said to the red head snidely, not meaning the compliment. "Good to know you've seen the softer side of Sears."

"Uh, oh, well, my mom picked it out," Willow responded shyly, her eyes going over to mine just for a second and in that second, I gave her a soft, apologetic smile which surprised her but she didn't let it show on her face.

Cordy didn't notice to smile though. "No wonder you're such a guy magnet. Are you done?"

She looked at the fountain for a moment before looking back at Cordy with wide eyes. "Oh!" With that, she turned and walked away. I wanted to go after her but I was trying not to get on Cordy's bad side. It made me realize that since I was Buffy, we were going have that kind of relationship that I had with my brother's girlfriend, Amanda. This realization made me groan to myself. I looked back at Cordy as she spoke again,

"You wanna fit in here, the first rule is: know your losers. Once you can identify them all by sight." She glanced after Willow. "They're a lot easier to avoid."

"Thanks for the tip," I said sarcastically but she didn't notice the sarcasm.

"No problem," she told me brightly.

I looked at Willow who had gone through the door at the end of the hall. She looked back at us before she quickly looked away and continued walking.

-0-

"And if you're not too swarmed with catching up you should come by the Bronze tonight," Cordy said as we walked down another hallway that would lead to the library.

"What's that?" I asked even though I already knew. "Some kind of club?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it's the only club worth going to around here. They let anybody in, but it's still the scene. It's in the bad part of town."

"Ah, where's that at?" I asked as we stopped in front of the doors of the library.

"About a half a block from the good part of town," Cordy said as if it was obvious.

"Right."

She laughed. "Yeah, we don't have a whole lot of town around here. But, um, you should come."

"Yeah, I might…" I changed the subject, gesturing towards the library, "Thanks for showing me where the library was."

"Good." Cordy started to walk off backwards as she said, "So, um, I'll see you in gym, and you can tell me everything about you." She waved and went off.

"Yeah, if I did that, you probably wouldn't believe me," I mumbled to myself. I turned towards the library and took a deep breath. "Okay, here goes nothing."

I pushed open the doors and stepped inside, looking around. Sure enough it was deserted but I knew that Giles was around here, somewhere.

"Um, hello!" I called. I didn't get a response like I knew I wouldn't. To make sure I really was here in the Buffy universe (not that I wasn't sure already), I went over to the book checkout counter and there was a newspaper just like in the episode. Also like the episode, the caption on the news paper was "Local Boys Still Missing." I shuddered to myself, remembering that guy that got bit by that Darla chick in the beginning of this episode and him being stuck in the school locker room. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I jumped startled as I whirled around to see that it was Giles. He looked at me as I let out a breath of relief.

"You scared me," I said.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I really need to talk to you… I'm –"

Giles interrupted me, "Miss Summers?"

"Guilty," I answered. I couldn't help but smile at him. I really liked Giles from the moment I watched his scenes, same went for the actor who played him. He was amazing on Merlin and Doctor Who.

"I'm Giles. The librarian. I was told you were coming." He headed around the counter.

"Yeah, well here I am. Again, I need to talk to you something I'm—"I was cut off again,

"I know what you want to talk about!"

Before I could tell him, 'oh you have no idea what I want to talk about,' Giles pulled out a large book with the word 'VAMPYR" written in gold leaf on the front cover. I froze. The sight of the book made my situation a lot more real.

"What... What are you-"

"I believe you are looking for this Miss Summers."

"No, no, no!" I shouted, surprising him. "This is so not going to happen! Not to me! I'm not even the real Buffy Summers for god's sakes! I'm Charlene Davis! And I will not, I cannot fight demons, vampires, and all that crap! I don't even know how to fight! Buffy does! And I'm not Buffy, get it?!"

Giles blinked at me. "I don't understand what you mean."

"You're not the only one! I woke up this morning and found myself in this world!"

"This world?"

"Oh yeah, you're a TV show," I said offhandedly, ignoring Giles wide eyed look. "But that's beside the point! I'm not Buffy, I never will be Buffy. I just wanna go home, back to my family. Back to where everything in normal and I'm not in the position of being the Slayer when I'm clearly not _her_. And you probably think I'm crazy for thinking that this whole entire place is a TV show. But I can prove that I'm telling the truth. Okay so later today, one of the missing boys—"I picked up the large book, moving it to the side to show the newspaper with Giles had covered up when he sat the 'Vampyr' book at, and I pointed at it. "Will be found in the locker room of the gym. And when that happens, I'll be back here and that's that. See you later."

With that, I stomped off but I could still feel Giles' disbelieving stare at my back. It disappeared though when I left the library and closed the doors behind me.

**TBC...**

**In...**

**Welcome to the Hellmouth, Part 2**

**Review?**


End file.
